objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFSP Archived
Battle for Space Palace (BFSP) by Ni Hao Guylan ' Rundate: August 28, 2011 - 2014 'Contestants 8-Ball - Anthonym9499 (1-20) Balloony - Ben1178 (1-14) Barf Bag - huntsgum1 (1), captainjking (2-15) Basketball - AnonymousAnimator (1-11) Bomby - MrCookieOmega (1-6) Bell - awesomekids1 (1-8) Cake - SBProductions12 (20-22) Cheez-It - regulardude45 (22-27) Clock - superdarkepic (1-2), ufus630 (23-30) Cloudy - Peaflock/SassyPin (1-3), Jeelhu77 (4-15) Dictionary - DuffyMooCows (1-21) Dora - BFDIFAN9001 (1-4) Eggy - crystiwing/SassyPin (1-2) Evil Leafy - alexlion0511 (1-3, 7-9), DragonBallNC (4-6) Fanny - flynngundo (1-13) Fries - beagleboyful (1-16) Grassy - hdude01 (1-23) Marker - firealarmfreak5 (1-24) Naily - sassypin (1-3) BFDI Nickel - Blimpoon/SassyPin (1-3), 475thunder (4-5) II NIckel - AnimationEpic (11-26) Nonexisty - RulerKalia/SassyPin (1-3), logmeister4 (4-25) Pie - DarcyDarceDarcy/SassyPin (1-3), TheAnimationWave (4-6), superdarkepic (7-14), MatrVincent (15-29) Pillow - DaKillahBunnyz (1-19) Remote - fyrstoppin (1-15) Roboty - YARDI0VICH/SassyPin (1-2) Robot Flower - PorcheBB13/SassyPin (1-3), Kalsi97 (4-11) Ruby - Callicofan998/SassyPin (1-3), Cheetah465 (4-18) Saw - AnderonYetz (1-7), TheMagnificentTrio (8-28) Taco - murphygundo (1-13), Deeanded (14-30) Tree - Kricketunesong/SassyPin (1-3), tylerbungard (4-21) Trousers - FR0SLASS/SassyPin (1-3), MarioSonicBFDI (4-7) TV - SBProductions12 (1-17) Note: Comments/Messages sent to, or received by Clock (superdarkepic, challenges 1-2) Evil Leafy (alexlion0511, challenges 1-3), Pie (TheAnimationWave/superdarkepic, challenges 4-14), Ruby, Barf Bag, Fanny, or Bomby have been lost. Votes submitted by users who have since closed their account have also been lost. This is due to the fact that said Comments/Messages were automatically deleted upon those users closing their accounts. Don't blame me, blame YouTube. 'Stage 1 - Teams' Challenge 1 - Too Lazy to Name (Create a Team Name/Logo) Winners - TV (Saturn Stars) WT/IT, Evil Leafy (Dopey Moons) WT/IT, Grassy (Supernova) WT/IT Up for Elimination - Everyone Else Challenge Released: August 28, 2011 Results Released: September 3, 2011 PMs: Me: This is the only time I will notify you about camp updates. Why? Cause the youtube messaging system hates me, and will only let me send to one person at a time. If you want to keep updated easily, I sugest subbing and/or friend requesting me. Not because I'm a sub/friend request begger, it's because camp videos will shown on your homepage when they are uploaded. So yeah. Basketball: How about team All Hard Bell: big dipper winners get it rymes :) Basketball: Team astroid ambush Dora: Team Name: The Spaced-Out Galaxies TV: so do i have to do both because i might cannot disign but i`l try if i got to :/ Me: no , only one or the other TV: awesome :D team name: Saturn Stars logo has Saturn on it with white dots around it :) Pillow: Here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA4NOx4mu_U Grassy: how to you make a logo? Me: using paint Gassy: the supernova Comments: Bell: omc i i can't make videos :( oh well better send a name i got a good name Me (to Bomby): @arturs2323 They'll be up (hopefully) by Monday. :) Grassy: HEY I DIDN'T COPY ALL OF THAT JUST 1 OR 2 THINGS JUST THE CHALENGE NAME AND THERE PRIZE. all i did was say we would have a great season not all of that Gassy: WLAN I,m so exited I hope I,m not voted of Grassy: Oh I meant to say Woha Elimination: Me: For winning the challenge, you get to pick the teams, so pick 2 people from the list below that you want on your team Balloony: I vote Taco. Me: I'm sorry, but this is not a vote elimination. Me (to Grassy): you've taken too long to choose, so Basket Ball and Tree are on your team by default. sorry. TV: uhhhh Taco and Marker XD Me (to TV): pick 3 people from the list below, that you want on GRASSY'S team (twist in the plot >:D) TV: Pie, Robot Flower, and Non existy :) Me (to TV): pick 3 people from the list below, that you want on EVIL LEAFY'S team (Since you have the last pick, whoever you don't choose will be eliminated) TV: ok Saw,8-Ball and Fries Challenge 2 - Engine Starters Eliminated - Robotty (No Team), Eggy (No Team), Clock (No Team) (Find a Feuled Spaceship) Winners - Supernova Overall - Fanny WT Up for Elimination - Saturn Stars, Dopey Moons, Basketball (Penalty), Grassy (Penalty) Challenge Released: Septemer 5, 2011 Results Released: September 24, 2011 Confessionals: Bell: so i like dew mountain dew that is *rolfs* Balloony: I hope I make some friends along the way! Basketball: I hope I don't LOSE! Pillow: Phew! Close elimination, glad to be on the Saturn Stars! (unused) Taco: yay i didn't get eliminated and I hope our team wins (unused) PMs: Dora: The 18th one. Taco: spaceship number 5 Balloony: I choose spaceship number 6. Pillow: Spaceship # 2 Grassy: on my team i want dictonary to go the next elimanation Basketball: I want back in I was just angry at hdude01 but now I'm over it so can I please come back in (If so my number is still 14) Grassy: sorry for cheating :[ Me:Apology accepted, however, even though your team won, both you and basketball (Ian) will be put up for elimination, as penalty for cheating. Sorry :( Comments: Dora: First! 8-Ball: 3rd!! Fries: 4th Pillow: 22nd! Pillow: 22nd spaceship Pillow (to Barf Bag): @captainjking you arent TV, SBproductions is Me (to Clock): @superdarkepic Woah dude, calm down! I didn't eliminate you. The Team Captains did. Besides there will many chances to rejoin the game. /:D TV (to Me): @waliugifreak789 dude why didnt you send me a message oh well :/ i choose 26 :/ Grassy: Ok pick the top right corner spaceship Me (to Clock): @superdarkepic well stayed tuned cause I'm thinking about it. You might get lucky. Me: everyone in the camp You must PM me the space ship you choose (Check desc. for available ships remaining) Me(to TV): @SBproductions12 I told you before, I'm only notifying you for the first challenge/results only, your on your own after that, sorry! :( 8-Ball: confessional for 8 ball- i hope i picked the right spaceship!! Grassy: I meant to say a number I,m gona change to 3 I gues 8-Ball (to Grassy): @hdude01 i already picked number 3 Me (to Grassy): @hdude01 anthony's right, 3 is already taken. the top right corner ship was the 4th, so that's the ship you choose, sorry. :( Me (to Barf Bag): @captainjking all I can say is, stay tuned, cause there may be a chance where you can compete for a spot on the camp. ;) Me (to Bomby): @arturs2323 currently, 18 space ships remain, so 9/27 people have done the challenge. Me (to Bomby): @arturs2323 probably will pm them to do the challenge, cause i agree, they're taking forever. :P Me (to Bomby): @arturs2323 friday(if not, then earlier than that) Promise!! (Sorry, I've been grounded for the past week and a half :( ) LilMsShawty2010: did all the spaceships been taken yet Me: @LilMsShawty2010 16 still remain, and the challenge (now) officially ends thursday, cause I'm tired of waiting :P Me (to Saw): @AndersonYetz possibly, for now... Pillow: Confessioinal for Pillow: "Im gonna try to start an alliance im telling who im planning for it to be in!" Me (to Bomby): @arturs2323 unfortunnatly, the speaker voice website is down till tomorrow night, so a beta version will posted today, and the actual version with speakers voice will be up monday. /:D TV: first veiw :D Me (to TV): @SBproductions12 horrah! TV: @cheetah465 you gotta vote my PM Me: @cheetah465 votes can only be sent through pm (personal message) Pokemonfan12ful: i vote evil leafy. Me (to Pokemonfan12ful): @Pokemonfan12ful votes can only be sent through pm (personal message)﻿ Tyler Bungard: naily Me (to Tyler Bungard): @tylerbungard votes can only be sent through pm﻿ (personal message) Dylan Major: i vote evil leafy he is not smart that the 3rd grader Me (to Dylan Major): @dylanmajor100 votes can only﻿ be sent through pm﻿ (personal message) Me (to Fanny): @flynngundo They know eachother in real life and basketball (yoshiman4321) is my brother, which is how he found out the win token location, which he told grassy (hdude01) via phone. Elimination: DargonBallNC: Dora (first official vote) SBProductions: BFDI Nickel murphygundo: Marker Cheetah465: Marker Pennsylvania Production's Channel: Basketball Anthonym9499: Dora logmeister4: Dora Grassy: well i guess that's okay cause i do deserve that Grassy: i vote for bell Me: bell isn't up for elimination Grassy: really was'ent he in saturn stars Grassy: oh he's in dopey moon's he should be in elimanation Me: his spaceship had fuel, granting him imunity. DarcyDarceDarcy: Evil Leafy (false vote) Blimpoon: Evil Leafy (false vote) YARDI0VICH: Evil Leafy (false vote) SassyPin: Evil Leafy FR0SSLASS: Evil Leafy (false vote) Porche LaBriña: Evil Leafy (false fan) Peaflock: Evil Leafy (false vote) Pricessa Shanaynayiqua: Evil Leafy (false vote) Me: tv/grassy, you are up for elimination, and you have a win and immunity token. would you like to use one now? TV: no i fill safe :D Tyler Bungard: Naily Grassy: can i do the half vote thing please.thanks :] JACKIEMON1: Taco 8-Ball: when is the next episode? Me: soon! very soon! Grassy: ok i'll use this then i'll write comments not soooooo much like 1 or 2 times a wwek but i had to do that last one because he was going crazy Me: i wasn't referring to you, lol Grassy: oh that other guy Grassy: do you know when the elimanation will be posted Me: tomorrow or monday, possibly Gallery Challenge 1 01.jpg Challenge 1 02.jpg Challenge 1 03.jpg Challenge 1 04.jpg Challenge 1 05.jpg Challenge 1 06.jpg Challenge 1 07.jpg Challenge 1 08.jpg Challenge 1 09.jpg Challenge 1 10.jpg Challenge 1 11.jpg Challenge 1 12.jpg Challenge 1 13.jpg Challenge 1 14.jpg Challenge 1 15.jpg Challenge 1 16.jpg Challenge 1 17.jpg Challenge 1 18.jpg Challenge 1 19.jpg Challenge 1 20.jpg Challenge 2 01.jpg Challenge 2 02.jpg Challenge 2 03.jpg Challenge 2 04.jpg Challenge 2 05.jpg Challenge 2 06.jpg